Arranged
by LynWrites
Summary: Rin finds herself suddenly engaged to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. But, this is the last thing she wants. Can she find a way to get out of this marriage their father's arranged or will she be forced to give herself completely to a demon she only just met?


Chapter One: A Funeral

Rin stood in the back of the room. Watching the people morn for the woman everyone seemed to love. Izayoi Nishimura, Empress of Demons. Okay, so she wasn't just any woman. But, it was a mighty title for a human.

As Rin understood it, Demon hierarchy was, while similar, also a bit different from that of the Human one. The had an Emperor, currently the a dog demon by the name Inu no Taisho. A demon council made of five council men. Four demons from the four different demon territories and one Human Representative. The four demons Lords in their own right. The West, the East, The Mountains, and the Seas. Though, that was something Rin never understood. The Mountains were simply all the territory to the North, not all mountains. And the Seas was all territory to the South, not the seas.

To be truthful, that was all she knew about the Demon hierarchy. Hell, she hardly knew about the Human hierarchy.

One thing that was for sure was she was beginning to regret coming. She was one of the only, if not the only, human at the funeral. Rin was one invited to this intimate departing because the Emperor had asked her himself. Rin had spent the past two years with Izayoi, asking as her nurse privately in her home. In fact, Rin still lived in the room they provided for her. She hadn't the heart to ask for boxes yet.

Izayoi was the first patient Rin as ever lost. And over the past two years? Oh, the two became so close. In truth, Izayoi was the woman Rin always imagined her mother would be like. Even about the woman who adopted her.

Taking her chance, Rin went to the casket that held her dear friend. She quickly lit the incense before bowing and offering a prayer on Izayoi's behalf. She didn't mean to take as long as she did nor did she mean to have tears in her eyes as she went to the Emperor. She dropped to her knees, bowing as it custom to do in front of the grieving family, and she tried so hard not to let the tears fall.

"My condolen—"

A hand grasped around her wrist, pulling her against his chest. "She loved you." His voice said, his arms going around her.

There Rin was, crying with the Demon Emperor over a truly sad loss.

* * *

><p>The wine helped take the edge off. As did the empty hall she stood in. She needed a moment of peace away from the funeral. Rin stared at a painting, some demon Emperor from centuries ago, not really staring at it per say.<p>

"Are you the human name Tachibana?"A voice called from seemingly nowhere.

She jumped, nearly chocking on her wine. Now before her, a demon Rin was sure was far too beautiful to be real. His seemingly familiar face was carved just at the right angles. Those beautiful golden eyes seemed as though they could cut diamond. Add that with his beautiful silver hair, straight down his back? You have a perfect man. Well, demon.

"Y-Yes." She nodded before respectfully bowing, "Rin Tachibana."

"Hn." He stared at her, his eyes scaling her form making her shift on her feet. "Follow me."

Mister Perfect offered her no explanation. And if it wasn't for the way he was dressed, that kimono, armor, and all, Rin would have turned her nose up and told the perv to shove it. But, an attire like that here meant he was someone of importance. So quickly, she followed him. Her hand nervously gripping the wine glass the entire way.

She wanted to ask where it was he was taking her, but she seemingly couldn't find words. Rin was never good at talking to boys. Let alone handsome ones. Or in this case: perfectly beautiful demons.

He led her to a small room, a demon guard opening the sliding door for them. Inside was… her father. The bastard wasn't really her father. Just the man who let his wife adopt her after her real parents died. And when her adopted mother passed away, Rin was nothing more that a shadow to him. He, a business man with a highly successful business, wouldn't even help pay for her schooling.

"Mr. T-" She swallowed remembering his rules. In public it's father, in private it's Mr. Tachibana. "Father. I was not expecting to see you here."

He gave her one of his normal slithering smiles. It was fake as ever, but enough to fool anyone. He was a demon. A snake demon who very much loved his snake demon wife and adopted a human girl because his beloved fell for her during a chance meeting. It was odd, a demon adopting a human. As one might imagine, Hiro Tachibana never took to his human child.

"Surprise." He paid no more attention to her. "I must admit Emperor, I do not see the reason for your… interest."

"Does it matter?" Inu no Taisho spoke, drawing Rin's attention to him in the first place. He gave her a soft smile. "I would assume all that mattered was what we agreed on."

"Oh, come now old friend." It was disgusting how her father could twist words into being rather… poisonous. "I do care for my daughter."

She would have laughed if she suddenly was rather confused by what was going on. Their relationship was never caring. In fact, Rin hasn't seen Hiro since she was in school for nursing.

Inu no Taisho smile never faltered, he simple stood up. The guards around them straightened up. "I must speak with my guests. Tachibana, I think you for turning this grieving day into something more joyous." He walked around his desk his eyes falling to the demon who led her here. "Rin. Have you had the pleasure of being introduced to this demon?"

"I-I have not had the pleasure." Long ago she would have properly titled him when she spoke to him, but he had since told her not to.

"This is my son, Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands." He clasped a hand on the demon's cheek. And before Rin could even say a single word towards him, he turned and left the way they came. Earning a sigh from the Emperor. "Forgive him, it's been a stressful day for us all."

"It's alright, I can understand."

Inu no Taisho stepped in front of her, his hands going to cup her face. "Rin. I will allow you to speak to your father now. He has news to tell you." He gave her a soft smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But allow me to be the first to say, welcome to the family."

She stared up at him shocked. Not entirely certain what she should say. He left her there with her father. She glanced to him where he still sat.

"I never thought there would be use for you." He told her, swallowing the scotch from the glass he picked up off the desk. "Then, I am summoned before the Demon Emperor. He gives me a proposition. Your hand for a recognition in the demon world. The kind of recognition that could land me on the council.—"

"You're marrying me off!" She said without meaning to. "No you can't—"

He quickly stood up, his eyes turning black with rage. "Do not interrupt me, human!"

"I— I'm sorry Mr. Tachibana."

"Better." He reached and gripped her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. "I can. You will marry. You will lay on your back and allow him to fuck you. You will be a good bitch and give him half breed heirs to farther taint his blood line." His grip tightened on her jaw. "The Emperor favors you for what ever reason. Poor fool.

"You will do all these things, or I will make your life hell. You know I could. All it would take is a call to your job… or your landlord, or that pathetic school that had accepted you. How much do you think it would take to convince them you cheated on your exams?"

She let out a whimper.

Finally he released her, pushing her back away from him. "Rin, in two weeks you will marry him. You will marry Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! First story! Majorly excited! Comment please! -Lyn<p> 


End file.
